Episode 7473 (11th April 2016)
Plot David worries about his test results and snaps at Leyla and Eric when they offer to accompany him to collect the results. Zak appologises to Rishi for the punch. Rishi assures Joanie that he will not sack her for Zak's actions and congratulates them on their engagement. In the café, Chrissie insists Lachlan cannot go to the gig now Gabby has pulled out. Andy offers to accompany him, which Lachlan reluctantly agrees to. Belle visits Dr Bailey at the surgery and they kiss on his desk. In the surgery waiting room, David worries about the results. Leyla pushes him to go into Dr Bailey's room. Dr Bailey quickly hides Belle behind the examination curtain and sifts though the paper work on his desk that Belle had disturbed. He informs David that his ultrasound has come back clear. Aaron tells Chas and Paddy he will be in a separate room for the trial, but he wanted to look Gordon in the eye. He snaps at Paddy and tells him he doesn't want him at the trial. Chas asks Cain to talk to Aaron. Ecstatic David arrives in the pub where he tells Eric and Jacob he has been given the all clear. Back at the surgery, Dr Bailey looks at his paper work and quickly hurries out. Cain explains to Aaron that if he is baited, it will be game over. Jacob tells David he is the best dad ever and David appologises to Tracy for being an idiot the last few weeks. David, Eric and Leyla decide to carry on the party at the B&B, so David goes to get some champagne from the shop. Robert is put out to learn Andy has moved into Home Farm. Robert warns Andy to not get bored with Chrissie, unaware Aaron is watching. Dr Bailey turns up in the shop and explains to David there has been a mistake, and there is a strong indications that he has testicular cancer. David cannot believe it. Jai annoys Megan when he says she is freezing him out of Eliza's life, so she bans him from attending their daughter's christening. Dr Bailey explains to David he will need to undergo more tests to determine if his cancer has spread. Sam advises Megan not to waste all her energy fighting Jai and tells her accepting help doesn't make her less of a mum. Robert suggestion of going for a drive doesn't go down well with Aaron, who tells him to leave. Lisa is annoyed with herself when she signs a birthday card 'Love from Lisa and Zak' and rips it up. Marlon arrives at Wishing Well with a slice of chocolate cake to cheer Lisa up. Marlon suggests Zak is having a late mid-life crisis but Lisa admits she would take Zak back in a second. David sits crying alone in the dark, as Leyla and Eric come looking for him in the shop. Teary David reveals he does in fact have cancer. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doctor Bailey - Micah Balfour *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Bailey's room and waiting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Belle surprises Dr Bailey at work, which results in a flustered medic making a terrible mistake with David's test results; and Lisa tearfully confesses to Marlon her true feelings about her divorce. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,610,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes